


Scared

by navaan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, F/M, Ficlet, Insecurity, Love, Post-Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of IM1 starting a relationship doesn't seem like a good idea .</p><p>
  <i>“I really don’t think we should do this,” Pepper told him again. “I mean this is all... We were scared.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/)**comicdrabbles** prompt #010 Insecurity (Bonus Round #20)

“I really don’t think we should do this,” Pepper told him again. “I mean this is all... We were scared.”

Tony grimaced. He’d been scared - for her more than for himself. He knew it, but couldn’t find the words to say it. This was the part he had never been good with, had never learned how to deal with. Talking. Well, not _talking_ exactly. He was really very good at that normally. Talking about important stuff, about feelings, about what was really going on inside your head. He couldn’t make himself say things.

“You were dying,” Pepper went on, not even looking at him, but out the window at the night sky. “You were traumatized and scared. And I was scared of losing you again. I still can’t believe he was about to kill you...”

About to. Obadiah. About to kill him. After leaving him for dead in his own house. _After_ nearly having him blown up in a war zone. Yes, it was fair to say that Tony had been scared. And Pepper had been scared, because he’d put her in danger. He really was no good at this. But he wanted to try.

“I love you and that really scares me,” Pepper said, finally turning to look at him.

He couldn’t say it, nodded instead. But he wanted to try. Couldn’t make himself say even _that_. Not yet. He pulled her towards him, into his arms and kissed her, desperate and soft and _new_. After he held her against his chest, thinking: _Lets try this. We can do it._

It just wouldn't be easy.


End file.
